Forget (to Forgive)
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: Ash Ketchum, who grew up knowing how to live on the streets of Pallet Town, and somehow ends up with Team Rocket. He doesn't meet any of the would be friends, and climbs the lader too become the next Giovanni./I no own Pokemon or characters.


I have found some Ash with Team Rocket fics, but none to my liking. I also want to say, this is Dedicated to one of my Poker players, since he has the same name as Giovanni from team rocket, and likes pokemon to a small extent. Enjoy, my little Saplings. DBT

* * *

Ash stood at an opening of an alley with his only friend, a wild Pikachu that he found which had broken one of its hind-quarters, and let the wild pokemon sit with him as he waited for Red to show up.

The Pikachu twitched its right ear, looking at his friend, nuzzling the slightly nervous teen, whom waited for the other friendly human to show up. Pikachu grew a fatherly bond with the young teen, and tried to keep his human in check; making sure that his sticky fingers won't steal another. Not that a slight lighting bolt did its job to make the teen to put back the bottle of soda that the teen didn't have enough for.

"Oi, Ash." Red came up to the dark haired teen. "Heard that you're leaving this shitty town for good. What caught your eye? That red headed chick from the town over?" Red kidded as he slapped the younger teens back.

"No, Red..." Ash's face became bright red. "Misty isn't my type. And I've been offered a job in Viridian City. This strange duo, they wore that silly Team Rocket igsingia on their fronts, and said that their looking for recrutes cause some of their lower ranks are dropping like flies. Dunno really, they've offered a good pay and shit."

"Team Rocket? You know their a Terrorist group, right?" Red said, looking at Ash. "And what do you mean that their falling like flies?"

"Dunno, the two came up to me and said that they seen how I handled Pokemon with ease, like Pikachu here." Ash patted the rodents head slightly, whom only nuzzled into Ash's hand. "And with a shit mom, bless her soul, went out two weeks ago for dope and hasn't came back. Mime is still looking after the house, making sure that mom comes home."

"No shit, Bro. I can understand. Will you come back to visit?" Red asked, almost pleading that his little friend will come back to visit.

"Yeah, I leave tonight, Bro. You'll probably hear about me in the news in a few months." Ash kidded, which Red wrapped his arm around the youngers neck, smiles and all. "Let's get some booz from Gary and party like no tomorrow!" Ash cheered.

Red smileed as he followed the little duo towards the Oak residence, knowing full well that they'll have hang overs the next day. That didn't stop them from having a beer or five, the three were close and grew up together; knowing the Ketchum's bad rep. for being addicts of one thing or another. That's why Ash grew up with a gruff extirer, and had a small group of friends. With him the oldest, he looked after Gary and Ash as long as he could, knowing that their small circle was getting smaller.

* * *

Gary, Ash, and Red sat around a small bond fire, hollering at eacher other, knowing that this may be the last time that they see each other. Ash took another swig of his beer bottle, letting the heating sensation creep onto his face. His smile was something that was rare.

"Ash, how come you're leaving?" Gary asked.

"Coz I don't like this shit town, and an drug addicted mom. She spend all the money that I make here. Maybe this will open up her eyes to see that she and the shit town had drove away her only kid. Like it did to that fucking sperm donor." Ash slurred, still smiling.

"Harsh bro, very harsh. But let's leave that depressing thought alone. I invited the girls over this time!" Gary said as the two figures shown up in the dim fire light.

Misty watched her friend May, a girl from the next regeion over, smile and told her that Gary was so happy to invite her while her dad was on a Gym leaders Confrence here in Kanto. It was rare to see the mature girl become more beautiful than she is. Misty just only smiled, knowing that this will probably be the only night to see Ash before he's gone. Yeah, sure, she had been a little hard on him in the last year that they've traveled back and forth between here and Cerulean City.

This year had been hard on her too, not just becoming the youngest Gym leader, but also family wise. She sighed again and heard the boys joke about soomething, and hearing Ash's voice, saying crude comments of his own mom. Life was harsh, and it wasn't all sunshine and Butterfrees. They grew close, but also distant as well.

She looked up to see Ash smiling his genuine smile, and the Pikachu snoozing not that far from his feet. "Hey boys!" May yelled. "Missed us?"

"I sure did, Babe." Gary gotten up, tripping over his feet. "Have a beer Misty." Gary pointed beside Ash.

Ash glanced up to see Misty and May here, surprised that they were the two that his friend had invited. "Have a seat, Misty." Red said, pointing next to Ash.

Misty's face went red, almost like her hair, and sat silently next to Ash. "So... uhm, you're leaving huh?"

"Yea, for good now." Ash said solemly. "But I won't forget you guys at all. You five are my life, I wouldn't be here right now, if not for you." Ash slurred a bit, and another smile crossed his face.

They sat in silence, Ash drinking his beer, almost nursing it, and had a long look on his face. He was in deep thought, and thinking and telling them all that he had to leave soon. Misty could see it, and knew as well their time was short. She had to confess her feelings to him, to this wonderful young man, that she fell for him almost six years ago.

* * *

Six years ago..

a ten year old Ash had another delivery to the gym in the next town, and this delivery was within a time spand. All that he needed was a bike to get to the next town faster, and he knew that he didn't have enough saved up, as of yet. He stopped, panting like crazy, and started up in a light jog once more. He knew that the world of Pokemon was dangerous, and knew to stay away from hives, flocks and herds of wild Pokemon.

He came to a complete halt, hearing a flock of Spearrow squawks and explosions of attacks. Turning his attention off the path he knew so well, he went into the underbrush looking for the attacking Pokemon. To his surprise, he found of a big, a veryBIG, flock of Spearrows. They attacked as one, and did everything like a family. What they were attacking, was a very small Pichu that had wondered into the air assulting bird Pokemon territory.

Ash only had two choices. One: let the bird Pokemon kill the smaller Pokemon, or Two: try to save the Pichu. His choices were small, and living an attack like this was slim to none, on his scale of dangerous wild Pokemon. He bit his lower lip and choosed the latter.

Ash quickly ran out from hidding, running to pick up the Pichu in one arm and kept running to get to the nearest Pokemon Center, which was in the town that he had to be in the next three days. He panted as the wild Pichu sparked a little, sending smal jolts of lightening out of its body; getting pretty close to dying. He remembered that Gary had told him, if any electric type Pokemon sent small waves of volts of electricity from its body, was either weak or on the verge of dying. The flock of Spearrows were surprised that a human had taken the target of fun, and had gotten enraged that their prey was taken from them. One of them sqawked at the others, started to follow the small human to get their prey back.

Ash knew that passing through the woods would save him the three day walk to half a day, and the only reason he knew why, is because he had to take the path going arround the woods than through it. He seen the lights of the town, pushing himself forwards even more, holding onto the dying Pichu in his arms; the bird Pokemon were closing in on him.

A tree branch slapped him on the face, putting a very fine line of open flesh; he tripped over a rock and began a decend. What he didn't know, there was a cliff seperating the forest in half. "Fuck!" Ash yelled, holding the Pichu very close to him.

They began their decent at a rather frightening speed down the cliff, and unknown to them, a girl, no older than Eleven, sat on the river bed. Basking in the sun light, waiting on a nibble on the new Rod that her three sisters had given to her. The sun was warm, and a splash. Wait, a splash? Misty bearly opened her eyes to see water coming her way, and soaked her to the very core. She screamed, and seen a boy, the same one to deliver the groceries to her sisters gym every month. It may be that time. What was weireder, he held a Pichu in his arms.

"Sorry, Miss, but I'm going to borrow your bike. I'll bring it back!" The boy yelled as he jumped onto her bike and sped away.

Misty was baffled by this, and heard the sqawks of wild bird Pokemon tailing the boy with very much rage. She sighed aand tilted her head to one side, paking up and looked at the sky. She knew it was going to rain soon, and started the trek into town, an hours walk from the river.

Ash pedled as fast as he can, seeing the town only a klick away, and the first sign of rain began to fall. "Fuck! Bad enough already that I'm wet, the groceries are going to be ruined! All thanks to this stupid Pokemon!" Ash yelled in frustration.

As if on cue, thunder began to clap in the darkening skies. He hated the thunder, as much as lightening, but he had to get this Pichu to Nurse Joy, and ask if she can heal the baby pokemon. It wasn't bad enough as Officer Jenny went wriling by him, stopping almost imeadiately and turned around. "Young man, in the name of th-"

Ash just dashed by Officer Jenny, and kept going. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush!" He yelled as he went into town. That was the day when Misty finnaly knew the whole reason behind that frantic rush, and fell for the caring boy who looked after the Pichu, whom evoled over the next three years.

* * *

Misty drowned another beer, feeling the heat of the alcohol settle in her stomach. "Ash, I want to say that I- I- I love you!" She almost shouted.

Ash chuckled a little, looking at her. "I've known that you love me, Misty. But I cant. Not now anyways, I got to get things right. Maybe when we're older, but not now." Ash told the red head in a sober tone. "I have to go now. They're waiting for me, my new co-workers will leave if I'm not their. And Misty, here."

Ash gave Misty a small pendant, a picture of him and Pikachu. What was surpirsing, he placed a kiss on Misty's lips and told her that he'll come back as soon as he can. That night, the stars shone bright, and the twilight of the night told them that this maybe the last time that they will ever see him again in person.

Ash left, picking up the tired Pokemon, making his way down and out of the Oak residence. He needed to let his mom know that he was leaving, and will send her money; long enough so that she can stop with crack. The rodent Pokemon hopped onto his humans shoulder, nuzzling inot his face. "I know, Pikachu. But we're going onto bigger pastures now, and this shit town won't do good any more."

Ash kept on his way home, living on the edge of town, with an okay house, since Mr. Mime had taken care of him and the house since he can remember. He loved the psychic Pokemon, and knew that the Pokemon could look after his mom with a passion. To him, having Mr. Mime as a father figure was better than the sperm donor had ever been. He walked up to the house, seeing the lights on. 'Moms home.' Ash thought to himself.

Walking in, Ash was greeted by a strange man, the very same that he hated to call dad, no matter what he did. "Where is your mother, Ash." The stoic tone left the mans mouth.

"I don't know. She's probably out looking for dope again I guess." Ash sneered at the man. "What do you want, Tristan."

"My, my. Such Hostile temper you've gotten, Ashy boy. I only came by to see how your whore of a mother is doing. The house looks fine." Tristan clicked his tounge. He raised his hand, slapping it over Ash's face, over where his visible sacr was. "Take care sweet, Ashy boy." Tristan said in a sickly sweet tone, then he left.

Pikachu didn't know what to do, knowing that man could kill him in an instant with his houndowler, waiting in the Pokeball. Pikachu nuzzled into his humans neck, trying to comfort the young teen with what he had. "I'm fine, Pikachu. You know I can handle worse than that sack of shit." Ash spat out blood. "Fuck, I chipped a tooth."

Ash went to the front door and locked it, looking for a pen and paper after he cleaned himself up a bit. It wasn't bad, just stung a little. He knew his eye will swell shut later. He found a piece of paper, with a pen, and wrote his note.

Mom,

I know I haven't been the best of son, but I'm writing this to let you know I'm leaving. Don't send this to Officer Jenny or the police department, I will send money to you once a week, and send someone to help you with your addiction.

However, I won't be home anymore, mom... I just want to say I love you very much, even though you weren't always there for me. Red will be here tomorrow with Gary to check in on you.

Ash.

With that all done, Ash packed a few belongings, and left the house to where he was suppose to meet Butch and Cassidy, since they were the ones that reconmended their boss to let the brat join.


End file.
